Conventionally, a switch construction may be provided in a connector connecting electronic members or electric apparatus. With regard to the switch construction, two switch terminals are short-circuited (contacted) with each other and provided in the mold of the connector. By inserting an insertion into the mold of the connector of an electronic member or electric apparatus, the contact part of the terminals, that is, the short-circuit part is separated (released) or contacted.
As conventional examples of the above-mentioned switch construction, working principle thereof, and use thereof, there are following conventional arts.
As examples of a connector of measuring apparatus, there are arts described in the Japanese Patent Hei. 08-10208, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 10-332626.
Next, explanation will be given on the contact part of terminals of connector of the conventional art according to FIGS. 10, 11, 12 and 13. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the conventional connector 3 and an insertion 2 inserted into the connector 3. FIG. 11 is a drawing of the pile of the conventional insertion 2, rocking terminals 1 and 11, and terminal plate 4 which the rocking terminal 1 contacts. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional side view of the positional relation among the conventional connector 3, the rocking terminal 1 and a terminal engaging opening 2a opened in the insertion 2. FIG. 13 is a drawing of the insertion 2 inserted into the connector 3 in the conventional construction.
A connector insertion hole 3a, which the insertion 2 is inserted into, is provided in the connector 3. Rocking terminals 1 and 11 are projected in parallel inside the connector insertion hole 3a. Pointed parts 1a and 11a are extensionally provided downward on the tip of the rocking terminals 1 and 11, and the terminal plate 4 is arranged below the rocking terminals 1 and 11. Normally, the lower end of the pointed parts 1a and 11a and the upper surface of the terminal plate 4 connect electrically with each other. The terminal engaging opening 2a is provided in the insertion 2 so that the kind of the insertion 2 or apparatus connected to the insertion 2 is identified.
With regard to the conventional art, the pointed parts 1a and 11a of the rocking terminals 1 and 11 connect the upper surface of the terminal plate 4, and by inserting the insertion 2 through the connector insertion hole 3a, the tips of the rocking terminals 1 and 11 are raised as shown in FIG. 13. Accordingly, the contact of the tips of the rocking terminals 1 and 11 and the terminal plate 4 is canceled once. Then, by inserting the insertion 2 through the connector insertion hole 3a further, the pointed parts 1a and 11a of the rocking terminals 1 and 11 engage with the terminal engaging opening 2a of the insertion 2 and move downward, whereby the pointed parts 1a and 11a contacts the terminal plate 4 again.    Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Hei. 8-10208    Patent Literature 2: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 10-332626
However, with regard to such the conventional art, the position at which the pointed part 1a (11a) of the rocking terminal 1 (11) slidingly contacts the insertion 2 and the position at which the pointed part 1a of the rocking terminal 1 contacts the upper surface of the terminal plate 4 are substantially the same in the connector 3. Therefore, shavings generated by the contact of the insertion 2 and the pointed part 1a or foreign matters adhering to the insertion 2 may adhere to the pointed part 1a of the rocking terminal 1 and be pinched between the pointed part 1a and the terminal plate 4, whereby no contact is caused by inserting the insertion 2 into the connector 3.
Furthermore, by inserting the insertion 2, high voltage static electricity generated at the outside may flow into the rocking terminal 1 (11) through the insertion 2, whereby the high voltage may damage electric apparatus connected to the connector 3.
Such problems of the conventional art will be solved by the present invention.